


Marshmallows and Cuddles

by iamphanaf (taylorann14)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, literal fluff, the ultimate brOTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorann14/pseuds/iamphanaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Dan is having a bad week and Phil cheers him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallows and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely fictional and honestly I just stole this idea from a teenlock fic I wrote... Whatever I don't know.   
> (I don't know what it is but once I start reading fanfiction I have this desire to write it too, so here I am.)   
> Just a quick note to say that Dan and Phil are real people and these are just fictional characters based on them. I'm glad that they don't seem to mind us writing fics about them, though. Their entire friendship is a bit fairytale.

On a cold, wet day in March, Phil Lester set out on a mission. He silently thanked the internet gods for allowing expedited shipping to be a thing-- as well as the post overlords for delivering his package on time-- because Dan had been stressed out more than usual over the last week, and he had been in a bit of a sour mood. Obviously no one could be happy and chipper all the time, and Dan definitely had reason to be disquieted, but Phil hated seeing his best friend feeling this way. Due to his fruitless attempts at alleviating the mood over the last few days, Phil was now on his way to a shop down the road from their flat on a quest to try a new approach.

After picking up the few items he needed without consequence, he made his way home; Dan didn't acknowledge him when he walked in the door, which was just as well, as he would have made a beeline to his bedroom either way. Setting the bag down, he reached under his bed for the box that had arrived earlier that morning. He opened it to reveal two marshmallow guns, assembled and basically ready to blast. Smiling to himself, he shot one against his pillow; it had taken a moment to load them up, but they worked just fine. Satisfied, he grinned and hid the guns behind his back. He may have picked up a jar of marshmallow fluff earlier-- just for good measure and not at all because he had a bit of a sweet tooth-- so he placed it in the kitchen before marching out to Dan in the living room.

He assumed his best commanding voice and began his proclamation, “Ahem.” Dan glanced up from his laptop, “I, Phillip Lester, officially challenge you, Daniel Howell to a war. It will be a battle of wits and a battle of fluff,” he declared. “Dan Howell, are you ready for a Marshmallow War?!” he dramatically revealed the weapons, holding one out to Dan as a symbolic gesture of their friendship that would likely end if Dan accepted.  
Dan looked at Phil with an abemused expression-- that's the word to use when someone is both amused and bemused at the same time-- “Are you serious?”  
Phil nodded.  
“I didn't even know marshmallow guns were a thing...” he reached out cautiously and took it from Phil's outstretched hand. “Where did you e--” he was cut off by a marshmallow hitting him in the chest. He glared up at Phil who was positively beaming.  
“Right, it is SO on.” Dan shot three marshmallows in the general direction of Phil's face and ran to take cover behind the dining room table.  
“You'll never take me alive, Howell!” Phil called.  
“We'll see about that!”  
Dan dodged a few marshmallows and darted out from behind the table, shooting four more in response. “Ah!” Phil squeaked.  
Dan exclaimed in triumph.  
“Allright I'll get you for that,” Phil threatened. It probably would have come off more menacing if he wasn't smiling so wide. He ducked behind the wall nearest to the  
hallway and heard Dan moving the chairs around, 'probably making a barrier,' he thought to himself. An ambush was probably his only option...

He counted down from three in his head, took a breath, and ran out screeching, running right toward the makeshift shelter, and pelting Dan with marshmallows.  
“You just ambushed me!” Dan yelled.  
“Whatcha gonna do about it?” Phil taunted, his voice slipping slightly into the more northern drawl.  
“I'll show you what I'm gonna do about it,” Dan grumbled, chasing Phil down the hall, shooting the treats at the back of his head.  
Phil ducked into his room and before he could shut the door, Dan slid in right after him, smiling wickedly. “You've got nowhere to run now, do you accept defeat?”  
“Never!” Phil countered, dramatically opening fire on Dan's torso. The pair of them barraged each other with marshmallows and shouted until they were out of ammunition.

“Damn,” Phil cursed to himself.  
“Pretty sure I won that one,” Dan said smugly.  
“No way, I did so well!”  
“You literally backed yourself into a corner and got yourself shot to death.”  
Phil rolled his eyes, “Well I get an A for effort.”  
“Did you not get an extra bag of marshmallows?” Dan asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“No, probably should have though.” he pondered, taking a seat next to him.  
Dan just shook his head and laughed. “Thank you,” he said after a moment.  
Phil looked over at Dan, eyes wide and sincere, that spark of joy back in them. He smiled and felt that fuzzy feeling rising in his chest... seeing his best friend so happy brought him so much delight, it was a wonder he didn't start laughing. “Well, that's what I'm here for.”  
“To make me smile even when I don't always want to?”  
Phil nodded. “You wanna watch a movie?”  
“Sure.”  
Phil made his way to the spare closet where they kept the extra bedding and gathered all the pillows, stacking them against the headboard.  
“What are ya doing?” Dan asked.  
“We're gonna watch a movie, we may as well be comfortable doing it. Come on,”  
Phil patted the spot next to him and Dan crawled over and plopped down next to him. Balancing the laptop on the tops of his thighs, Phil started the movie and snaked his left arm around Dan's waist, pulling him closer.  
“Big Hero 6?” Dan asked, resting his head on Phil's shoulder.  
“Baymax kind of looks like a marshmallow.”  
This sent Dan into giggles. “Don't ever change, Phil.”  
“Don't plan on it... You either.”  
“I won't.”  
“Alright now when technicians one and two have their lines, we have to speak over them.”  
“Our voices are clearly superior.” Dan agreed. But when the time came, the two were asleep, warm and wrapped up in eachother.

Phil woke groggily around 3 am and found himself alone, covered by the duvet, laptop gone. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room just in time for Dan to walk back in. “Hey, sorry I had to pee, go back to sleep.”  
He closed his eyes, slightly disappointed until a moment later when Dan clambered in beside him. Phil, in his sleepy stupor, pulled Dan by his waist until they were tangled up together once again. “G'night Phil.”  
Phil hummed, content with the smile he heard in his friend's voice.


End file.
